


A Place to Belong

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Akanzo [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Guilt, Home, M/M, Promises, Slow Burn, Team as Family, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Talon is place for the strong, for those who have shaped their strength through conflict and loss. Hanzo had reached an agreement with Akande, leaving behind his home, his team and his brother in the hopes of finding a place where he will belong.





	1. Chapter 1

    Akande had never harboured any doubts that Hanzo would return, for all that he had been reluctant to let the other man return to Overwatch one last time. It was a decision that he was coming to regret, his temper rising behind the neutral expression he had adopted as he studied the damage marring Hanzo’s features. Hanzo was stood a short distance away, bow clutched against his chest like a shield, wary and tense as he glanced between Akande and the Talon agents that had accompanied him, which was to be expected considering the situation. Talon had accepted his recruitment, but not without doubts and it would take time for both sides to trust one another completely, Akande had been prepared for that. What he hadn’t expected and couldn’t ignore was the dark bruising marring one side of the archer’s face, or the cuts splitting his lip and eyebrow, and from the slight wince that Hanzo failed to hide when he shifted from one foot to the other there was probably more damage hidden beneath his clothes.

_They dared to touch him…_

   There was a possessiveness to that thought which gave him pause because Hanzo wasn’t his, and yet there at the back of his mind was a part of him that disagreed, that screamed Mine. He pushed that thought away to be dealt with later, preferably when he was alone, and Hanzo wasn’t standing injured in front of him. For now, he took a cautious step forward, pleased to note that Hanzo didn’t flinch in response, although dark eyes immediately focused on him, fingers tightening on his weapon although he made no effort to lift it.

   Akande knew that he should order Hanzo to drop the weapon, to hand it over until he could prove that he was trustworthy. If it had been anyone else he would have done so, but he couldn’t forget how Hanzo had reacted to his offer, feeling the echo of the archer’s fingers curling around his and the certainty in his voice when he had accepted the terms of their agreement. He would honour that, his gaze moving to the agents who were shifting uneasily, clearly waiting for the order or for Hanzo to step out of line and he frowned.

“Leave us,” he ordered, realising that being the centre of attention, especially when that attention was coming in the form of suspicious looks and weapons that were a split second from being aimed at the archer, was going to do little to help his cause. He had never been one for unwanted attention, always careful to avoid reporters both when he had been a fighter and later when he had moved into the family business, ignoring the whispers and rumours that sprang up because of it. He had especially hated it when it followed a moment of weakness, hand clenching as he remembered how the vultures had gathered in the wake of his injury, the faux sympathy, the hunger for a story…he had hated it all, hated the idea that the world would get to see his vulnerability and he had a feeling that Hanzo was of a similar mind. A suspicion that was confirmed when he glanced at Hanzo just in time to catch the flicker of relief in the archer’s eyes, a flicker that most people would have missed.

   Yes, he understood this man all too well. “Now,” he added, allowing a sharp edge to enter his voice when he realised the agents were still hesitating, nodding in satisfaction when they promptly scattered, although not without lingering looks at Hanzo. He knew that the news of Hanzo’s arrival wouldn’t remain quiet for long, nor the nature of it, and he had to fight back a scowl at that thought, possessiveness rearing its head once more and he took a moment to centre himself before gesturing to one of the newly vacated seats. “Sit.”

   It was a good sign when Hanzo didn’t hesitate, although there was something about the heavy tread so unlike the usual graceful movements he had come to expect from the archer, and the cautious way he lowered himself into the seat set Akande’s teeth on edge. “I should have insisted that you come with me that day,” he murmured, carefully keeping his anger and the growing part of him that was still screaming _‘mine’_ out of his voice as he moved to crouch in front of Hanzo, noting with detached amusement that even like this he dwarfed the other man. Yet even though he knew without a doubt that he could easily crush the smaller man, especially in this small bar that they had chosen as a meeting place, with Hanzo’s bow now resting in his lap, the usual feeling of superiority he felt around weaker opponents was missing, especially when his words were met with a defiant expression.

“Maybe you should have.” _And you would have lost me there, and then_ , Akande could hear the unspoken words and his lips quirked up, approving and amused all at once. While he knew that he had found the perfect approach when setting the ‘terms’ such as they were for their agreement, part of him had wondered whether Hanzo would change, how much of himself the archer would sacrifice to make sure that he found a place where he would belong. It was pleasing to see the same fire that had caught his attention during their earlier reactions, even if it was currently dimmed by pain and exhaustion, and when Hanzo met his gaze, he gave an approving nod. _Very good._

“Maybe.” He didn’t like second-guessing himself, it was one thing to look back over a decision or a battle and highlight where you had gone wrong, it was another thing to dwell on what could have been different, and so he pushed those thoughts aside. Carefully watching Hanzo’s reactions he reached up, half expecting the other man to flinch away, most people flinched from his touch these days, even those rare few who didn’t know who he was. However, Hanzo merely held his gaze and remained perfectly still as he ghosted fingers over the dark bruise. “What happened?” He didn’t really need to ask. He had made sure that Talon knew that Hanzo was theirs, _his_ , to ensure that the archer would have safe passage when he returned and he knew that none of their agents would have dared to lay a hand on him after that. And he knew that Hanzo was too skilled to be caught by the few opportunistic bounty hunters that were still foolish enough to pursue the Shimada heir. No, this had been done by someone Hanzo knew. Someone that he had, however, naively, trusted enough to let them get close enough to harm him.

_Overwatch._

   He didn’t say it, but something in his expression must have shifted because Hanzo tensed and finally pulled away, expression darkening as he glanced away and Akande sank back on his heels, giving him the room he needed. If Hanzo chose to remain silent, he would respect that, it wasn’t as though he needed the confirmation of his suspicions, but he found himself wanting the man to answer him, to confide in him and not just because he had promised Hanzo a place where he would belong. _Mine,_ the possessiveness was rearing its ugly head again, and this time he was the one to glance away as he fought to get it back under control, unaccustomed to having his own emotions working against him. This time he couldn’t silence it completely, but Hanzo was shifting in the seat, and he found himself looking back, sternly telling himself that the archer wasn’t his… _not yet._

“Hanzo?”

“My decision to leave didn’t go down very well,” Hanzo wasn’t looking at him, gaze fixated on a distant point, and Akande remained silent, watching the play of emotions across the battered features and waiting for the words to come.

_Hanzo had found it harder than he had expected to regroup with the team after his discussion with Akande. A numb feeling spreading as he took in the defeat in their expressions, knowing that he had contributed to it, although he doubted that even his contribution would have turned the tide of this battle. Akande had been watching him, studying him, and would undoubtedly have made plans for if he had fought with them, it didn’t ease the guilt as he trailed after them onto the plane, or the pang as he realised that this was likely to be the last time. Despite the constant suspicion he had been forced to endure and the fact that he had never once felt as though he genuinely belonged in Overwatch, he couldn’t hate them, not when they had given him a chance to make amends for his past actions when they could just have condemned for what he had done to Genji. Not when they had given him a place to call home after long years spent alone and on the room, and as he let his gaze rove over them, he couldn’t help but feel a prickle of doubt._

_Was it going to be worth it?_

   _The entirety of the flight home was spent in silence, the mood on the plane was solemn, and everyone was keeping to the seats allowing Ana to move freely between them and patch up the worst of their injuries until she could turn them over into Angela’s course. When she reached him and realised that he was mostly unharmed, just a few scratches and bruises from where he had been forced to fight to get back to the team, Akande unable to protect him from that, the mood seemed to sour further, and he was aware of the sideways looks, the quiet whispers. He ignored them, waving Ana away despite her frown and instead huddling in on himself. The doubts were still there, but harder to remember as he remembered Akande’s words._

_‘I offer you a place where you will be welcomed, where you are needed. A place where you will be trusted.’_

_How pitiful had he become that those words, such simple words had been enough to tempt him? Why had he bowed so easily when before he had turned down every request and demand that Talon had thrown at him? Not that it had won him any favours, he frowned, risking a glance across to McCree who was sat beside a pale Lena, soothing her as each shudder of the plane jostled her injuries. Remembering how the gunslinger had helped him on that last mission, but not before demanding to know what Talon had said to him, and what he had said in return. A place where you will be trusted… he had to look away again, not wanting to arouse suspicions now that there was a reason for him, hands curling into fists in his lap. He hadn’t expected to be trusted at the start, not with the history he had, not when many of these people had seen first-hand what he had done to his brother, but he had hoped that they would come to at least rely on him as the months passed._

_A fool’s hope._

_‘Why don’t they trust you?’_

_It’s logical that they don’t, and yet_ …

_And yet now that he was forcing himself to think about it, he realised that it had been gnawing at him for months. It had been there when he had struggled not to snap at McCree’s probing after his encounters with Widowmaker, or when he had found himself standing in the middle of his room feeling as though he didn’t belong. The late nights spent drinking alone next to a half-packed bag which would always be returned to its spot under the bed when soberness returned._

_A place where you belong._

_Now that the worst of the injuries were dealt with quiet conversation was starting up, but Hanzo was left alone, although from time to time he could feel eyes on him and it was hard not to flinch and recoil. Harder still to hold onto the doubts._

_I don’t belong here._

**

   _The briefing had been delayed so that the injured could see Angela and so they could all shower, change and grab a bite to eat if so inclined. Hanzo had seized the opportunity to slip away. The way through the base was familiar by now, but today more than ever he felt like an invader, the feeling intensifying when he reached his own room, gaze roving over the bare walls and pitiful belongings that he could claim were his. He was almost tempted to leave there and then, to just take his bow and flee, to avoid the accusations that were sure to come…the arguments…Genji. As much as he dreaded telling his brother he was leaving, it was his brother that stopped him from giving in to the temptation to just slip away. He owed him that much at least._

_Yet by the time Athena eventually passed on the message that Winston was waiting for them he had showered and started to pack, realising that despite the doubts plaguing him and his worries about Genji’s reactions, it had been almost liberating to admit to himself that he was going to do this. That he was going to take the chance that had been given to him._

_‘I offer you a place where you will be welcomed, where you are needed. A place where you will be trusted.’_

_I want it…_

_It didn’t stop him from walking slowly to the briefing room, the last to arrive, slipping in and hanging at the back in the hopes that he would get through the meeting largely unnoticed. It wouldn’t be the first time. In the beginning, he had taken Genji’s advice and tried to use the tactical training that had been drilled into him as a child to make himself useful, but his words had often fallen on deaf ears. In part because of his limited experience in the kind of battles Overwatch was fighting, but more to do with the suspicion that followed his every movement._

_The debriefing progressed as normal, Winston trying to bolster their spirits even though everyone knew that this was a setback, especially as it had been a chance for Overwatch to try and persuade those they were working for to support their case for the Petras Act to be repealed. Then they went through everything that had happened, pulling apart every decision to see what had gone wrong in the hopes of avoiding it in the future, a foolish pursuit in his mind as each fight was different and what had worked in one situation would not necessarily work in another. Still, he didn’t argue, even adding a couple of points of his own from what he had observed during his return, hoping that it would keep the attention off him, his words being acknowledged but largely passed over._

_It almost seemed to work, and Hanzo was just starting to relax, which was when it was finally came crashing down when Lena looked at him and asked what had happened as she hadn’t seen him after Talon had first closed in on him._

_“That’s a good point, where were you?” McCree demanded, joining the conversation and Hanzo tensed as all eyes shot to him. Part of him had hoped that the gunslinger would warm to him after his constant denials of Talon’s offers, and once again he felt the feeling of not belonging curling tighter and tighter in his chest, although he was careful not to let it show, knowing they would seize on the slightest weakness. Even Genji was frowning at him, although there was a hint of concern in his gaze. “We had no cover, and there were no sonic arrows otherwise we would have seen the group that crept around behind us.”_

_“I was distracted, there were agents on the rooftops.” At least there had been when he was trying to return, and he had a feeling that they would have been there earlier as well. Akande Ogundimu seemed like someone who was unlikely to leave anything to chance and given his confidence that he would be able to persuade Hanzo perhaps he had also foreseen the need for a cover, although considering his reluctance to let Hanzo return to Overwatch maybe that was wishful thinking. “I was forced to retreat, and I couldn’t flank around in time.”_

_“Playing with Talon?”_

_Hanzo had expected the accusation, it was always the same when he was not in position, although more often than not it had been because Widowmaker was chasing him down to try and recruit him again. However, where he would generally ignore the accusing words and reply civilly, determined to try and make a place for himself. Today, with Akande’s offer ringing his ears and his own agreement echoing behind it, he drew himself up, fixing McCree with a stern glare. “Playing? When have I ever played with Talon?” It was gratifying to see the other man look abashed at his question, especially when Hanzo deliberately tilted his head towards his shoulder where he had been shot on that last message, a subtle reminder of what Talon had proven willing to do to him. “My job is to provide cover, however, that leaves me unprotected. I returned as soon as I was able and covered your retreat.” Much to Akande’s displeasure… “And you accuse me of playing around?”_

_“Hanzo…”_

_Winston tried to interrupt, and Hanzo nearly let him, after all aside from Genji, their de facto leader had been one of the most welcoming and had at least acknowledged his contribution to various missions. However, Hanzo’s words had made him realise that any doubts he had been harbouring, and any hope that he would find a reason to remain, had just died and he sighed and shook his head._

_I want a place to belong…_

_He glanced across at Genji, wishing that he’d had a chance to tell his brother this in private before all this, but it was too late now, and he straightened. “Since some still don’t trust me, this seems as good a time as any to tell you that I am leaving Overwatch.”_

_“What?”_

_“You can’t.”_

_“What are you saying?”_

_Hanzo ignored the outbursts, not missing the fact that McCree wasn’t among them, his gaze fixated on Genji who met his gaze squarely for a moment before his brother looked away, but not before Hanzo caught the flicker of anger and confusion in his brother’s eyes. Genji… He didn’t have time to dwell on it because suddenly his vision was fill of McCree, and he had half a second to glimpse the anger in McCree’s eyes, before he was stumbling backwards, copper flooding his mouth. “You’re leaving him again? After everything you did, you’re just going to walk away?” His head snapped to the side under the force of the next blow, and it took him a moment to register what McCree was shouting at him, and he found himself unable to reply, unable to fight back. He had half expected this reaction, but he had thought that it would be because of accusations about Talon and claims that their suspicions were correct. He hadn’t thought that it would be for his brother’s sake._

_He couldn’t fight that, his hands which had crept up to defend himself with fell limply to his side. Instead, he tilted his head, seeking out his brother. I’m sorry Genji… His brother had taken half a step forward as though to intervene, but it was clear that he wasn’t sure what to do and in the end, it was a combination of Lucio and Lena pulling McCree away, while Winston moved forward to offer him a hand up. Hanzo accepted the help, wincing when he realised that his face wasn’t the only part of him that ached, pressing a hand to his side before glancing across at McCree who was glaring at him, although the pure fury from seconds ago was fading._

_“Hanzo.”_

_“Don’t,” Hanzo ordered turning his attention back to Winston, knowing that he was going to try and fix this, that he would try to convince him to stay for Overwatch’s sake, not Hanzo’s. He shook his head, trying not to let it show how much the movement hurt him. “There is nothing that will change my mind, not now.” It hurt to admit, but any hope he might have harboured was gone now. Winston held his gaze for several minutes, searching and Hanzo saw his shoulders slump the moment he realised that Hanzo wasn’t going to be shaken from this course._

_“Where will you go?”_

_“I’m not sure yet.” There was no way he was going to tell them that he had arranged to meet Akande in Numbani, but he could see that the vague answer wasn’t going to be enough and he sighed, only slightly exaggerating his exhaustion. “I might go back to Hanamura for a bit.”_

_“How do we know you won’t join Talon?”_

_“You ask me that, even now?” Of course, that couldn’t be the end of it, Hanzo scowled, turning to look at McCree with narrowed eyes before glancing back at Winston. “And you wonder why I want to leave?” His shoulders slumped, he shouldn’t have come back here, he should just have walked away there and then because this was more painful than he had ever imagined. However, he forced himself to seek out his brother again as he added softly. “Genji is here, so you don’t need to worry about me betraying you.” It was one thing he was going to make quite clear to Akande, even if he ended up with nowhere to belong. He might take up arms against the rest of them eventually, but never against his brother, and he wouldn’t betray what he had learnt over his months with Overwatch._

_No one seemed to know what to say, rocked by the failed mission, his declaration and McCree’s reaction and in the silence, that followed Hanzo left, walking from the room without a backwards glance and no one tried to stop him._

_It was time to find a place where he belonged._

**

_Hanzo had just finished folding the last of his clothes when he heard movement at the door, catching the distinctive sound of his brother’s armoured body and vents and stiffening, refusing to speak first, aware of the bloody cloth lying on the edge of the bed._

_“Hanzo.” The use of his first name rather than ‘brother’ made Hanzo’s lips twist into a bitter smile despite the pain from the cut McCree had given him, slowly turning his head to look at Genji, unsurprised to find that his brother’s mask was firmly in place, hiding Genji’s expression and emotions from sight. Genji knew… it was clear that he had come to speak to him, already knowing that he wasn’t going to change his mind about leaving and from the looks of it, reluctant to even try arguing with him. It was both a relief and a painful realisation, as part of him had hoped even now with his body throbbing from the altercation with McCree that his brother would fight for him to stay. That someone would prove that the months of suspicions and living as an outsider had been worth it._

_A fool’s hope._

_He almost laughed. It seemed that even now he was slow to learn, clinging to the past and not for the first time he wondered what Akande saw in him and what he could possibly offer in return for what was being offered. Talon was not short of talent, and despite Widowmaker’s claims to the contrary, he doubted that the Shimada empire was salvageable at this point even if he had wanted it to be, and his stomach rolled at the thought, but Akande hadn’t said anything about his family, about bringing it back, almost as though he understood._

_“You’re really leaving.” It wasn’t a question, but it was enough to draw Hanzo back to the present, feeling a bang at the emotionless statement and he paused for a moment before inclining his head._

_“I am.”_

_“Why?” Genji demanded, before lifting a hand in warning as Hanzo opened his mouth to answer. “Don’t give me the empty words you gave the others, and don’t blame Jesse. I know that you’ve never really got along, but I also know that wouldn’t be enough to drive you away.”_

_Hanzo swallowed, knowing that even if he wanted to him couldn’t tell Genji the full truth. Nowhere on the base was entirely private, and he knew that if he mentioned Talon and Akande now, then he would never be allowed to leave, a thought that left a bitter taste in his mouth. Realising that Genji was waiting, and unlikely to let him leave without answering he frowned before deciding that he had to give his brother something._

_“I am glad that you have found a place to call home.” As much as his isolation had hurt, and as much as the throbbing in his face and side told him he had never belonged, he knew that Genji did belong here, and he was sincerely glad for that. He had taken Genji’s home from him, along with everything else, it was right that he find one of his own…one where Hanzo didn’t belong. “A family.” It hurt, and he faltered staring at his brother, remembering the crushing sensation of devastation and hope that had engulfed when he had realised who his assailant was that night in Hanamura. Was he able to throw that away again? His thoughts flashed back to the accusing gazes, the suspicions, the delay before anyone had stepped in to defend him in the debriefing and he had his answer, and he sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. “But I cannot say the same, and while I might not deserve the same.” He didn’t. As much as he had tried to make amends, as often as Genji had tried to reassure him that he was forgiven, he still felt the weight of what he had done on his shoulders. But… “I cannot live like this, I would rather be alone.”_

_Until he had said it aloud, he hadn’t realised how strongly he felt it. There had been many a night when he was on the run, holed up in whatever out of the way room he could find when the loneliness had been crippling. There had even been times when he had contemplated returning home just to have human contact that wasn’t strangers or people hunting for his head. It had nearly broken him. But this… this home that wasn’t home was much worse he realised._

_He jolted when a hand landed on his shoulder, cursing himself for not realising that Genji had moved, stiffening when he was gently turned around to find that his brother had lifted his mask, their eyes meeting. There was pain. Hurt that he had caused with his words, and he would have looked away if Genji hadn’t squeezed his shoulder and spoken in such a soft voice that Hanzo felt like he could barely breathe. “I’m sorry.”_

_“Don’t…” You don’t realise what I am going to do, what I have chosen…_

_“Here.” Something was being pressed into his hand, and Hanzo accepted it, breath catching in his throat as he glanced down to see that it was a sparrow feather just like the ones he had found each year for his annual trips to Hanamura, a wounded noise rising as he curled his fingers around it. “I hope that you find a place where you belong.”_

_“Genji….”_

_“You have always been my brother,” Genji released him, stepping back…letting him go, and it took everything Hanzo had not to follow him. “That will not change, Hanzo.”_

   Akande had heard him out, not even reacting to the declaration that he wouldn’t fight Genji or betray Overwatch and Hanzo was once again struck by the disturbing realisation of how well this man could read him, shifting nervously in his seat.

“Did you expect a different reaction?” Akande asked finally, no inflection in his voice to indicate his own thoughts on the matter.

“No.” In all honesty, Hanzo had expected it to go far worse, but after his conversation with Genji that had been it, he had finished packing and left. No one had come to see him off, although he was sure that his brother would have been watching from somewhere, he hadn’t dared to look for fear that he was wrong. “Nor do I regret going back.” Not really, part of him knew that it had been a mistake, that he had just stirred up more feelings that should have been avoided, but at the same time there had been no other course at the time. “I owed them that much at least.” _I owed Genji that much…_

“I do not like this.” There was an edge to the other man’s voice as he pointed to Hanzo’s injuries, one that should have had Hanzo tensing at the quiet menace, but instead, the words warmed him. _Somewhere you belong. Somewhere where you will be welcomed_. “However, the decision to return was yours to make as is your decision not to fight your brother.”

   Those words shouldn’t have hit him as hard as they did, but after months of being the outsider, of being faced with suspicion despite his efforts, he felt something crumble there and then. Such simple words. A mere acknowledgement of his own decisions, with no demands about his loyalty, about what he was going to do for them and Hanzo shuddered, glancing down as he felt his eyes beginning to burn, refusing to let Akande see such weakness. He knew that the other man wouldn’t be fooled, that he would see through him and he flinched when a large hand came to rest on his shoulder, unable to bring himself to lift his head to look at the other man, trembling as he found himself being pulled closer. “You are where you belong now…My Dragon.”


	2. Chapter 2

_My Dragon._

    What had he been thinking? What on earth had possessed him to refer to the archer in such a way? Hanzo hadn’t responded negatively or positively to the nickname that had slipped out unintentionally, and he didn’t know whether that was a bad sign or whether the other man had just been too out of it to notice. It was probably the latter, he admitted glancing across at where Hanzo was curled across two seats, eyes shut as though dozing although Akande doubted that he was asleep, especially when the rest of the small charter plane was filled with Talon agents, although they had wisely left a few seats between them. Still, Hanzo looked more at ease than he had earlier, aided no doubt by the pain medication that he had been persuaded to take upon boarding, although he was still in need of proper treatment despite his arguments to the contrary.

   Akande felt more at ease as well now that they were in the air, the burning curiosity that had kept him focused on Hanzo over the last few months settling now that he had the man by his side. Especially now that he knew that the archer had burnt his bridges, or rather had them burnt for him, and while he knew that Hanzo could choose to leave and return to the solitude he had lived in for so long, he somehow doubted that would be the case, and he tried not to feel smug about that fact. Unfortunately, his earlier possessive thoughts wouldn’t leave him alone, made worse by the memory of how easily that blasted endearment had slipped out. _Mine. My Dragon_. His gaze wandered back to Hanzo, lingering on the battered features, itching to move across to join the other man. He didn’t let himself give in to the temptation though, telling himself that it was because they weren’t alone. The other agents still watching Hanzo from the corner of their eyes as though waiting for him to spring up and attack them, but admitting to himself at least, that it was because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop with just that. Which in itself was an alarming thought, and he forced himself to look away, desperately searching for something to distract himself with.

   The sound of his communicator going off a few minutes later was a welcome distraction, although he fumbled with it as Hanzo shifted in his seat, dark eyes opening for a moment and seeking him out as though for reassurance before they closed once more. Only years of disciplining himself allowed him to tear his gaze away and glance down at the screen, sighing when Sombra’s name flashed up. As talented as she was, she could be a nightmare to deal with, and he was tempted to just leave it until his return, already feeling a headache threatening to form.  However, he also knew that she could rival Reaper for stubbornness and that he was likely to be plagued with calls until he picked up. It was easier to pick up, acknowledging her with a quiet grunt and tensing at teasing greeting.

**_“Have you collected your pet?”_ **

“Don’t call him that,” Akande growled, not wanting to imagine how Hanzo would react if he heard that particular nickname, somehow, he doubted the archer would be willing to let that one slide, and he wouldn’t be able to blame him. Sombra laughed, unfazed by his irritation and he sighed, wondering not for the first time why he put up with the woman. “But, yes he is with me, and we are returning to base.” _Home_ , he wanted to say, eyes sliding to Hanzo who had returned to his previous position, the slow, deep breathing making him think that the archer had finally surrendered to his need to sleep. “We will need a medic standing by when we arrive, but not her...” There was no way he was going to subject Hanzo to her company just yet, although he doubted that he would be able to prevent it for long, remembering her fascination with the Shimada dragons that had only intensified after watching footage of his fight with Genji before his arrest. _Genji Shimada_ , his hand tightened on the armrest, he had his own history with the man, but that paled in comparison to Hanzo’s tale, and there was a harsh edge to his voice as he added quietly. “His departure from Overwatch was not as peaceful as hoped.”

**_“There’s a surprise,”_** Sombra drawled, continuing before Akande could tell her to keep her thoughts to herself, although he would have been wasting his breath. **_“I’ll have someone standing by when you arrive.”_** There was a pause, and he frowned, knowing that she wasn’t waiting for gratitude, preferring to be given that in the form of little favours rather than empty words and when she finally continued, there was a trace of hesitation in her voice. **_“There is another matter to be dealt with.”_**

“What?” He made no effort to hide his irritation, his gaze fixated on Hanzo once more. He had been planning to spend time with the archer, making sure that he was settled, determined to make sure that he had no reason to regret his decision to join them. To join him.

**_“There are whispers,”_** Sombra replied hesitantly, and he growled, not liking the delicate approach. Sombra never normally shied away from telling him the truth, often to the point where he had nearly snapped at her to hold her tongue on more than one occasion. Apparently, she realised his patience was running out because the next bit came out in a rush. **_“Some factions are less than happy that we are bringing in an Overwatch agent, some suggesting that actions should be taken before he has the opportunity to betray us.”_**

   Akande paused at that. He’d known that there had been some surprise, and suspicion at the fact that he had been able to reach out and entice Hanzo to their cause when all Talon’s previous efforts had failed, but he hadn’t expected it to manifest in this way. The irony of it didn’t escape him either, knowing just how many tendrils Talon had managed to place in the old Overwatch before it collapsed, and his lips twisted into a wry smile. Back then they had never feared the reverse, even when they had brought people like Reyes onboard and his amusement faded as once again he was struck by how much Talon had changed in the time that he had been imprisoned. It was something that would need to change, and soon because he refused to have Hanzo driven out by unnecessary fear. _Mine._ He scowled, glancing at Hanzo before taking a deep breath and focusing, knowing that he would need to play this carefully, because while he still held power and would soon hold more, Talon was not the playing field it had once been.

“And what do you think?” He knew that Sombra had her own agenda at the best of times, one that just happened to conveniently mesh with Talon’s for the time being. It was never spoken of aloud, and he was content to let it be as long as she put her skills to good use for Talon until it became essential for their paths to take a different course, just as she was aware that he knew and was content as long as he left it unspoken. However, it meant that it was always wise to know where she stood on matters that fell outside of her agenda, although such answers had to be taken with care, still she had helped him watch Hanzo back when he was planning his approach and never spoken a word of protest.

**_“I think he could be useful,”_** Sombra replied easily, and he could hear the amusement in her voice as she added quietly. **_“Besides, I know you’re not going to change your mind.”_**

  His gaze returned to Hanzo once more. No, he wasn’t going to change his mind. _Mine_. He settled back in his seat, tapping his fingers against the arm for a moment as he marshalled his thoughts. That answer was likely to be the best he was going to get from Sombra, but it was enough to reassure him for the time being, so he had to plan his response and quickly, although there was no haste in his command when it came. “Keep an eye on them.” He didn’t need to specify who, already able to make out the sound of her fingers tapping away rapidly and smiling to himself, knowing that there would be no action overlooked, no communication left unchecked, remembering that this was why he tolerated her mischief and sharp tongue. “Gather what proof you can, and I will deal with them when I return.” His voice dropped to a growl on that, a warning for her as well, because he knew that he couldn’t afford to show the slightest hint of mercy in squashing this unrest, not if he didn’t want his control to waver.

**_“Understood,”_** Sombra muttered, sounding distracted and he could imagine her tiny room bathed in purple light, screens surrounding her as she worked, more and more windows popping up as she stretched out her tendrils. **_“Should I inform the others?”_** He knew that she meant the few that he trusted if he could call it that - Reaper, who also had his own agenda, but acted with a professionalism that impressed Akande, and Amelie who was loyal whether she wanted it or not. There were others that he trusted to a certain extent, but not with this and he shook his head, hand curling into a fist. It was too much of a risk, everything balancing on a knife-edge.

“No, I will handle this.” _Personally…_

**_“Fine,”_** Sombra sounded unsurprised. “ ** _The information will be ready for you when you return.”_** She was gone before he could say anything else and sighed as he switched off the communicator and slipped it away.

   Now that he no longer had to worry about what he was saying to her, he allowed himself to focus on Hanzo, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, the flicker of emotions across his face, unguarded in sleep. He admitted to himself that he had known there would be problems, it was the nature of Talon to feel threatened when talented individuals joined, however, he hadn’t expected them to move so soon, or to dare to go against his orders. To go against him. Clearly, they had learned bad habits in his absence, that or someone was trying to move against him, and his eyes narrowed, knowing that there were more than a few names he could add to that list, his return shifting power balances that had built up in his absence. He wasn’t worried that they would get the drop on him, even after his time away he was more than up to playing their games, and for now, at least he had Sombra on his side, and he grinned. They would regret not anticipating that, and he would make them rue taking him on and make sure that he could keep his word to Hanzo.

_I will give you the place. The home that I promised you._

****

Watchpoint Gibraltar:

   McCree sighed with relief as he stepped out onto the ledge of the communications tower to find Genji perched precariously on the edge, the other man’s gaze fixated on the horizon. He had been absent ever since Hanzo had left the base, only appearing when he was needed for briefings, and always slipping away before anyone could catch him once they finished. McCree had been trying to corner him for days, worried that he might be sinking into the same dark mood that had consumed him back when he had first been rescued.

“Genji?” He asked when Genji gave no sign of realising he was there, although McCree knew better, having learnt a long time ago that it was practically impossible to sneak up on him, even if he hadn’t been wearing the spurs on the heels of his boots. Slowly Genji turned to look at him, faceplate removed for once, granting McCree an uncensored view of the miserable expression on the scarred features, the pain in the brown eyes as their gazes met for a fleeting second before Genji turned his attention back to the view stretching out in front of them.

“I can’t believe he’s gone again,” Genji whispered a couple of minutes later, hands tightening on the guardrail and McCree could hear the metal buckling under the pressure. McCree felt a familiar flicker of fury at Genji’s words, biting down on his cigar as he tried to fight back the angry words that he could feel threatening to bubble up. This was why he had been worried about welcoming the older Shimada brother into Overwatch in the first place, knowing that there was the potential for everything to fall apart and leave Genji in a similar state to the one he had been in when he joined Blackwatch and he felt no satisfaction at being proven right. “I knew that he wasn’t entirely happy here, but I thought we were getting there.” Now Genji was looking at him, fire in his eyes and McCree actually took a step back. He recognised that look, it had been the same one that had greeted him whenever he had pushed the still healing Genji too far, too young and reckless to know he had gone too far until he got that luck and usually found a shuriken buried in the wall worryingly close to his face. “You didn’t help things…”

“Genji…”

“No,” Genji uncharacteristically cut across him, and McCree immediately fell silent, chewing at the end of his cigar, not liking where the conversation had gone. He’d already had Ana and Angela informing him that he could have handled things better, and to be honest, he knew that they were right, that he had been too harsh. Especially when he had seen for himself on several occasions that Hanzo had no interest in joining Talon or taking them up on their offer to restore the Shimada clan. But, at the same time, he was the one who had seen Genji in his darkest time, they hadn’t, the ninja had always put on a mask around them when he was younger, hiding the darkness, the despair and so McCree couldn’t bring himself to fully regret his words to Hanzo. “I understand why you don’t trust him, I know that you can’t forget what he did back then…” _What he did to me…_

“Damn straight I can’t.”

“It isn’t your choice to make though,” Genji pointed out flatly. “I haven’t forgotten what he did.” He added when McCree opened his mouth to argue, gesturing down at himself with a slightly bitter expression. “I can’t. But it was my choice to forgive him, to invite him to join us and to want him to stay.”

“I...” McCree couldn’t really argue with any of that and he knew it, cautiously inching forward and settling on the edge beside Genji when the other man didn’t try to stop him, making of show of trying to get comfortable as he considered how to reply, relieved when Genji made no effort to move away from him. “I’m sorry. Not about what I said, because I meant every word of it.” It probably wasn’t the best way to apologise, but he wasn’t going to lie either, besides Genji knew him well enough after all these years that he would see through any façade in a matter of seconds. “But I’m sorry about how it happened. It was just the way he announced he was leaving, and the way you reacted…” He shook his head. “It felt like we were back where we used to, and…” This time he was silenced by fingers brushing his arm, and when he lifted his head to meet Genji’s eyes, the fire was gone from them, and the other man just looked weary, but there was a softness to his expression that had been missing before.

“I know,” he murmured, fingers tightening for a moment before he pulled back and looked away. “I’m angry, but it will pass. There is no point in dwelling on it. Hanzo has made his decision, and I-I chose to let him go.”

“He might come back,” McCree offered.

“He might,” Genji agreed, accepting the peace offering with a tiny sideways glance and a half smile that faded as he shook his head. “But I don’t think he will.”

    No, he knew for certain that his brother wasn’t going to change his mind about this, even if it meant returning to the lonely, nomadic lifestyle that Genji had tried to rescue him from. The look in Hanzo’s eyes when they had spoken had been worryingly close to the glint that he’d had in his eyes the night he had given in to the clan’s demands for him to deal with Genji, a resolve, a determination to do what needed to be done, regardless of what it might cost him. The look of someone who had been taught to obey, but this time… Genji sighed, knowing that however similar it might have seemed, it was fundamentally different because this had been his brother making a decision for himself, choosing his own path over everything and everyone else.

    He let himself slump against McCree’s shoulder, a small sign of forgiveness and a silent plea for comfort as he turned his gaze back to the entrance to the watchpoint, closing his eyes as he imagined the lonely figure walking through it once more, wishing that he had said something back then.

_Hanzo, I hope that you find a place where you can belong._


End file.
